Take my breath way
by Moira McKennitt
Summary: Fic Saint Seiya x Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter x Shiryu de Dragão, romace. E quem imaginaria que um acidente traria tantas conseqüências na vida deles... e os entrelacariam
1. Nota introdutória

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon e Saint Seiya não pertencem a mim (até porque seria um estrago se isso acontecesse xD)

NOTAS:

Dessa vez, preferi colocar as notas antes para colocar alguns esclarecimentos logo aqui.

Vez por outra, é bem comum vermos fã fics de animes diferentes juntos. Eu sempre gostei muito desse gênero, principalmente quando é Saint Seiya x Sailor Moon. Porém, eu nunca vi uma fic romântica misturando os personagens de SS com os SM e que fosse em português (em outras línguas deve ter bastante, mas poliglota é algo que ainda não sou). Desde criança, sempre sonhei em misturar os cavaleiros com as sailors em uma história completamente melosa porque, ao meu ver, sairiam casais muito interessantes caso isto acontecesse.

O meu grande sonho, no entanto, era unir dois personagens de ambos os animes: Kino Makoto (Sailor Júpiter) e Shiryu de Dragão. Pode parecer até baboseira, mas eles eram meu casal favorito (Shunrei? Eca u.ú). Então, sendo a favor do sonho quase impossível de vê-los juntos, resolvi escrever uma fic romântica deles! Afinal, no mundo das fã fics tudo pode e quem manda é você, não é mesmo?

Encerro desejando que gostem do meu singelo – e fantasioso – escrito. Dúvidas, sugestões e críticas, como sempre, nas rewies!

Agradecida

Rin


	2. 1 Esperança

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e Saint Seiya não pertencem a mim (até porque seria um estrago se isso acontecesse xD)

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon e Saint Seiya não pertencem a mim (até porque seria um estrago se isso acontecesse xD)

1. Esperança

Embrenhou-se pela sala de aula tentando passar despercebida. O professor já explicava a aula, anotando o assunto do dia no quadro, talvez nem notasse que ela havia chegado naquela hora. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao fundo e no meio de vários colegas, de modo que isso camuflasse sua presença. Já retirava seu caderno e uma caneta da bolsa para copiar a matéria, quando o professor bradou em alto tom:

- Bonito, não é mesmo, sra. Kino? Chegar a esse horário em plena aula! Você não está mais no colegial para esse tipo de incidente acontecer, sabia? Espero logo que tome responsabilidade na vida.

Makoto poderia ter falado qualquer baboseira para explicar seu atraso, mas preferiu permanecer calada. Nada de convincente sairia de sua cabeça, ainda estava nervosa com os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás. O professor logo lhe esquecera e voltara a sua atividade. A aula corria, mas Makoto não prestava atenção. Seu pensamento estava muito distante daquela sala, daquelas pessoas, do tempo em que se encontrava. Ainda revivia aqueles momentos...

* * *

FLASHBACK:

O trânsito parecia ainda estar calmo. Sem prestar atenção aos lados, Makoto atravessou a rua passivamente. Não vira o carro que vinha em alta velocidade. Só viera percebe-lo quando este estava muito próximo, a ponto de atropela-la. Foi então que ela sentiu uma força a empurrando para fora da rua. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu seu corpo indo de encontro ao asfalto, caindo de maneira certa e sendo ainda arrastada pela força. Barulho de pneus cantando ressoavam, seguido logo do som do automóvel arrancando corrida. Os cadernos que estavam em sua mão voaram para longe. Uma dor latente apoderou-se dela. Havia sido atropelada? Estava confusa, sua cabeça rodava, seu estômago revirava e sentia um peso sobre seu corpo. Abriu os olhos lentamente. As imagens ainda estavam embaçadas, mas, aos poucos, iam tornando-se visíveis. Encontrava-se deitada no chão, algo estava acima de si. Levou às mãos até o ser e o tocou. Percebeu então que era o corpo de alguém. Assustou-se. Fez um certo esforço para levantar a si mesma e a pessoa que estava por cima dela, mas estava fraca pelo susto e não conseguiu. A pessoa, provavelmente, notara que seu peso incomodava a jovem e, prontamente, pôs-se a sentar.

- Desculpe-me. – pediu – Você está bem?

Uma voz masculina. Um rapaz a salvara. Makoto sentou-se logo em seguida, mas demorou a responder a pergunta. Ainda atordoada pelo susto, não procurara nem ver o rosto do seu salvador. Pegando fôlego primeiramente e recuperando-se do fato, falou em pausas:

- Você... Me salvou.

- Ah... Não fiz mais o que devia. – respondeu o rapaz. Ela não vira, mas ele estava com uma leve vermelhidão no rosto.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a moça, por fim.

O rapaz levantou-se primeiro, ajudando-a em seguida a se por em pé. Makoto aproveitou o momento para olha-lo, coisa que ainda não havia feito. Ficou sem jeito, ele era lindo! Era um pouco mais alto do que ela – coisa muito difícil de acontecer, já que a moça era de uma estatura anormal –, pele morena, longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos de um verde bastante escuro. Ele não percebeu o intenso olhar que a jovem lhe jogava e nem a perturbação que sua beleza causara na moça, exposta no rosto dela.

- Não precisa mais de nada? – perguntou o rapaz

- Talvez um beslicão para ver se é sonho ou não... – falou Makoto sem pensar

- O quê?

- Nada! – e, virando-se para pegar seus cadernos, a moça disse – Bom, estou indo agora. Obrigada por...

- Você está sangrando! – o rapaz falou, cortando a fala de Makoto.

- Como?

- Suas costas! Você está ferida! Oh meu Deus, eu não consegui salva-la sem machuca-la... Devia ter virado meu corpo para a calçada, assim você não ficaria com ferimentos.

Makoto, que até então não havia sentido dor alguma, notou um ardor incomodante em suas costas. Levou a mão até o machucado e espantou-se quando esta voltou recoberta por um líquido quente, viçoso e vermelho vivo.

- Droga... – resmungou

- Perdoe-me. – pediu o jovem, errado.

- Não há com o que pedir desculpas. – disse Makoto, com um sorriso – Eu poderia estar morta agora, o que seria bem pior. – também, um ferimento daqueles era fichinha perto dos que Makoto já adquirira como Sailor Júpiter.

- Você... vai a algum posto de saúde?

- Nada, não tenho tempo para isso. Vou para minha casa, tomo um banho, faço alguns curativos e pronto, estarei nova em folha e indo para a faculdade. Moro perto daqui, por isso vai ser mais rápido e prático.

- Poderá se cuidar só?

A guerreira do Trovão estranhou a última pergunta. Teve vontade de perguntar "Por que, quer cuidar de mim?", mas evitou. Até porque, se fosse isso mesmo, ela não negaria ajuda de alguém tão bondoso – e lindo – como ele.

- Sim. Pode deixar – falou somente isto. Não seria louca o suficiente de soltar algo que pudesse espantar o rapaz.

- Então, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Você poderia me dar o endereço da sua casa para que eu pudesse visitá-la? Gostaria de saber se você está bem...

Uma alegria diferente apoderou-se de Makoto. Visitá-la para saber se estava bem? Achou que fosse desmaiar, aquele cara era tudo! Lindo, herói, delicado e gentil! Controlando-se para não demonstrar nenhuma reação, arrancou uma página de seu caderno e pegou uma caneta, anotando em seguida o endereço de sua residência e de seu trabalho. Explicou ao rapaz como chegava em ambos lugares e este sorriu ao término da explicação.

- Assim que tiver tempo, irei vê-la. – e, virando-se para ir embora, completou – Até mais. Cuide-se e tome cuidado com os carros!

Makoto ficou olhando-o sair. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, não sentia mais dor, não lembrava que ainda sangrava e nem que estava parada no meio da rua. Perguntou-se se aquilo não era um sonho ou se não estava louca. E, intimamente, rezou para que ele fosse visitá-la.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

* * *

Lembrando daqueles momentos, Makoto mordeu a tampa de sua caneta. A voz do professor parecia longe e ela não escutava. Só pensava se o jovem realmente procuraria vê-la e desejava fortemente que sim.

* * *

- Até que enfim, não é?! Achamos que havia sido comido por um monstro!

A voz de Seiya era irritante quando irônica. Fingindo que não houvera dado importância ao comentário, Shiryu deitou-se em sua cama, ficando a olhar para o forro da cama de cima do beliche.

- Engraçadinho... – resmungou.

- Mas, sério mesmo – continuou Seiya – Por que você demorou tanto?

Um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto do dragão.

- Eu não sabia que Tóquio era tão abarrotado de garotas bonitas.

- Como é a história, heim seu garanhão? – Seiya pulou por cima de Shiryu, esbofeteando-o com um travesseiro – Mal chegou e já sai paquerando as meninas por aí? Você nunca me enganou mesmo... E a Shunrei?

Shiryu não gostava que os meninos tocassem o nome de Shunrei quando faziam alguma brincadeira do tipo amoroso. Embora tivessem tido um quase namoro na adolescência, os dois não passavam mais do que melhores amigos agora. Shunrei era como se fosse uma irmã para ele, tanto como ele era um irmão para ela. Nunca ultrapassariam esse plano.

- Vou fingir que não escutei a última pergunta. – disse o dragão – E se quer saber da história, hoje de manhã, quando estava explorando Tóquio, vi que alguém ia sendo atropelado. Na hora não percebi nem se era homem ou mulher, só pensei em tirar aquela pessoa dali. Então, rapidamente, eu me joguei contra ela e a empurrei para fora da rua. O motorista não deu nenhuma satisfação, saiu logo em seguida e nós ficamos lá, caídos no chão. Foi quando eu percebi que era uma garota. – Shiryu suspirou – Ela era linda, cara. Alta, cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos verdes. Linda.

- E o fim da história?

- Peguei o endereço da casa e do trabalho dela. Assim que a Saori nos liberar, eu vou visitá-la.

- Espertinho! – Seiya novamente esbofeteou o amigo com o travesseiro. Somente pararam com aquela mini guerra quando Shun surgiu na porta, chamando-os para descer. Saori os esperava.

* * *

Dois dias já haviam se passado desde o quase acidente a Makoto e ela não tivera nenhum sinal de vida do rapaz. Cansada de tanto esperar, a moça resolveu esquecer o episódio. Seus machucados estavam bem, ela ainda estava viva e o encontro dos dois foi somente um acaso. Ele deveria ter pedido seu endereço só por conta da preocupação do momento, nem deveria mais se lembrar dela.

Pensando nisso, Makoto acidentalmente feriu seu dedo enquanto cortava a cenoura. Largando a faca na mesa, levou a mão à boca e chupou o sangue. Foi o tempo exato em que Maki chegou na cozinha, procurando-a.

- Makoto San, tem alguém lhe esperando lá fora.

- Quem é, Maki? – perguntou Makoto – É alguma das meninas? – normalmente, não havia muitas pessoas que procuravam Makoto enquanto ela trabalhava, somente suas amigas íntimas e alguns conhecidos da faculdade ou da escola.

- Não, é um moço. Eu nunca o vi por aqui.

Moço? Curiosa em saber de quem se tratava, Makoto largou o avental e foi para fora da cozinha, seguida por Maki. O restaurante estava lotado, não dava para saber quem era só olhando para as pessoas.

- Qual moço, Maki?

- É o da mesa 01, o de cabelão.

Em nenhum momento, Makoto imaginara que quem a procurava era _ele_. Imaginava que, depois daquele dia, nunca mais se encontrariam. Sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte e as faces corarem. A passos rápidos, fora andando até o rapaz. Chegando lá, ele bebia, distraído, um refrigerante, enquanto lia o cardápio. Pigarreou e comentou em seguida:

- Não imaginava que você viria me ver.

Ele largou o cardápio na mesa e, sorrindo, disse:

- Eu falei que viria ver se você estava bem, não falei?

Makoto sorriu.

- Só que você havia esquecido um pequeno detalhe quando me entregou seu endereço. – prosseguiu o rapaz – Não tinha seu nome. Tive de lhe descrever para a menina que me atendeu para que ela pudesse te reconhecer.

- Ah, me perdoe! – disse Makoto, corando – Meu nome é...

- Kino Makoto. A menina me falou. – ele respondeu e, estendendo a mão, falou –Prazer, Shiryu.

Makoto já ia estender sua mão para apertar a de Shiryu quando ouviu um dos garçons a chamando. Precisavam dela na cozinha.

- Desculpa, preciso trabalhar. – falou constrangida

- Não tem problema. Posso espera-la quando acabar seu horário?

- Vai terminar tarde...

- Não tem problema, eu aguardo.

A moça sorriu e, pedindo licença, correu para a cozinha. Sentiu-se incrivelmente bem. De instante em instante, espiava para ver se ele ainda estava lá e, para sua felicidade, a resposta era sempre positiva. Ele não sairia de lá tão cedo. Tão cedo...

* * *

**Gente, eu não sei vocês, mas eu A-M-E-I escrever o primeiro capítulo dessa fic -. Sei lá, ficou do modo que eu queria, bonitinha, com uma pitadinha de romance... Adorei - (ainda mais quando eu falei da parte da Shunrei, bwahahahahaha ****mata Shunrei). Enfim, espero que gostem. Lembrando que continuarei a postar somente se ver Rewies! E também, lembrando que críticas construtivas e elogios serão plenamente bem aceitos, ao contrário de críticas abusivas e de baixo calão (que serão prontamente excluídas!). Um grande beijo e até a próxima!**


	3. 2 Até à porta de sua casa

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon e Saint Seiya não pertencem a mim (até porque seria um estrago se isso acontecesse xD)

**2. Até à porta de sua casa**

Luna estava visivelmente preocupada. Olhava para a Lua majestosa no céu negro e perguntava-se quando seria o encontro _deles_. Os perigos estavam cada vez mais próximos, era necessário que eles se conhecessem logo, acostumassem-se uns a presença dos outros, entrassem em sintonia de poderes. Mas tinha de dar um tempo. Só poderia avisar às Sailors se _ela_ desse permissão, o que poderia demorar.

- Tenho de ficar calma. – falou a gata para si mesma – Afinal, temos uma _deusa_ ao nosso lado.

* * *

Era quase uma da manhã quando o restaurante onde Makoto trabalhava encerrou suas atividades do dia. Shiryu permanecera lá até o fechamento do local, lendo uma revista que comprara ali perto e esperando pacientemente Makoto terminar seu expediente. Não estava preocupado com a demora e nem com o sono que ia, devagar, apoderando-se de seu corpo. Estava fazendo um doce sacrifício.

- Eu avisei que iria demorar a sair – falou a moça logo após ter trocado suas vestes de chefe de cozinha, já do lado de fora do restaurante.

- Eu disse que iria te esperar, não disse? – comentou Shiryu – Cumpri minha promessa, então.

- Mas não é muito tarde para você?

- Não, não. Poderia ficar até as seis da manhã, se você quisesse. Valeria a pena se fosse só para te ver.

Ela corou.

- Você... vai voltar para casa agora? – perguntou, um pouco embaraçada

- Não sei. Talvez fosse melhor deixa-la em casa, não é?

- Tem certeza disso? Minha casa é longe daqui, tenho que pegar um metrô para chegar lá, pode ficar perigoso para você ir e voltar a essa hora.

- Aí a minha espera teria sido em vão? Não mesmo, senhorita. Vou deixá-la ate à porta. Posso me virar na volta, não se preocupe.

- Se é assim que você quer... Então não tem como negar. – Makoto também não seria louca de recusar um acompanhante como aqueles.

Andaram até a estação de metrô em silêncio. Talvez por vergonha, talvez por medo, talvez porque não sabiam o que falar ao outro. As tentativas de conversas que surgiam entre ambos morriam logo em suas bocas, não conseguiam atingir a sonoridade. Somente após terem comprado suas passagens, Shiryu conseguiu perguntar algo.

- Você mora onde?

- Perto do local de onde você me salvou naquele dia. – respondeu Makoto – Lembra? Eu até falei na hora.

- Engraçado... – ele comentou

- O que é engraçado?

- É perto da casa onde eu estou passando esses dias. São só algumas ruas mais distantes. – ele riu –E eu ia pegar também esse metrô de voltar pra lá. Coincidência grande.

- Espera, quer dizer que você não é daqui? – perguntou Makoto, espantada

- Não, sou da China. – ele respondeu – Conhece um lugar chamado Rozan?

- Definitivamente, não.

- É onde eu moro.

O metrô que eles esperavam logo chegou e a conversa morreu ali. Subiram juntos no metrô. Makoto ainda absorvia a informação de que Shiryu não morava em Tóquio e, sim, na China. Olhou para o rapaz, desapontada. Ele não precisava morar longe, precisava?

- Então... você está em Tóquio a fim de quê? – perguntou, curiosa.

- A trabalho. – ele respondeu, sério. Parecia que aquele não era um assunto que o agradasse muito.

- Vai passar quanto tempo aqui? – poderia não agradá-lo, mas Makoto precisava saber mais detalhes sobre tal empecilho.

- O tempo que for preciso.

"Ótimo!", pensara, infeliz. Poderia ser um ano como também uma única semana.

- Mas posso atrasar minha volta. – e ele sorriu para ela de maneira encantadora.

Fora uma indireta, não era idiota o suficiente para não perceber isto. Contudo, preferiu ficar calada e responder o comentário apenas com um sorriso – ainda não poderia se mostrar tão mexida.

- Você não fica muito cansada em trabalhar até tarde? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Com o tempo a gente acostuma. – respondeu, ainda sorridente – No início era mais difícil, porque dormia tarde e acordava cedindo pra ir à faculdade e foi aquele impacto, mas já me acostumei. Hoje, nem sinto a diferença.

- Uau. – ele comentou – Que menina de força, heim?

"Você nem imagina quanta", ela pensou, sorrindo marota.

- E você, o que faz da vida? – não era justo apenas ele fazer as perguntas. Makoto também desejava saber algo sobre a vida daquela figura tão demasiadamente perturbadora.

- Nada muito interessante, mas não posso reclamar, gosto do que faço. Cuido de crianças.

- Quem disse que isso não é interessante? Habilidade rara, não são todos que conseguem cuidar de pessoas com menos de doze anos.

Shiryu riu.

- Isso é verdade! – disse – Dão um trabalho tremendo, mas é prazeroso.

- É professor de quê?

- Coordenador de uma escola, para ser mais claro.

- Tão jovem e já é coordenador! Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado, mas se você soubesse como é...

- Acho que posso imaginar. "_Ele puxou o meu cabelo_", "_Ela comeu minha merenda!_", coisas do tipo, não?

- É, mais ou menos assim.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, àquela hora o assunto de ambos não estava rendendo muito. Cansada e sentindo o sono, aos poucos, chegar, Makoto, sem perceber, pendeu para o lado, encostando-a no ombro de Shiryu. O rapaz teve um leve sobressalto. Observou-a ficar de olhos fechados, entrando lentamente no mundo dos sonhos. "Ela é simplesmente linda!", pensara, sorridente. Delicadamente, deslizou a mão pelo rosto macio e sereno dela. "E é porque diz estar acostumada ao ritmo... Está exausta". Poderia não dizer nada, deixá-la descansar um pouco ali, em seu ombro, mas, infelizmente, precisaria acordá-la assim que se visse na estação em que desceriam para suas casas. Passou o braço por seus ombros, trazendo-a para perto de si. Até lá, deixá-la-ia cochilar. Não se incomodava em sentir aquela doce fragrância a uma distância tão pequena.

- Mako Chan? Mako Chan?

Abriu os olhos com preguiça. Houvera cochilado? Levantou a cabeça lentamente e sentiu o corpo inteiro petrificar ao perceber que tivera dormido nos braços de Shiryu e que ainda estava abraçada a ele. As faces arderam e, rapidamente, voltou à posição normal, sorrindo de maneira torta.

- Desculpa! – pediu, envergonhada – É que...

Ele riu.

- Como se eu me incomodasse. – falou, sorrindo – Chegamos à nossa estação.

- Já? – ela estava totalmente desorientada em relação às horas.

- Já.

Suspirou e sorriu, desajeitada. Ambos se levantaram do banco, saíram do metrô e da estação e puseram-se a andar pelas ruas escuras e silenciosas. O vento gélido batia em suas faces, causava frio, mas não se incomodavam. Estava sendo um trajeto agradável, afinal.

- Você mora muito longe daqui? – ele perguntou.

- Não muito. Duas quadras e já estarei em casa. E você?

- Como falei antes: moro um pouquinho mais longe. Coisa de cinco ruas.

- E você vai atravessar tudo isso só.

- Não dá medo. Sei me cuidar. Você era que deveria temer de percorrer esse trajeto inteiro sozinha. É uma moça.

Makoto riu. Ah se ele soubesse...

- Indefesa é a única coisa que não sou. Poderia muito bem me virar se, por acaso, viesse um cara estranho e tentasse algo comigo.

- Saberia mesmo?

- Por que, duvida?

- Duvido.

Ela parou de andar e ficou a olhá-lo, sorrindo de maneira torta, desconfiada. Então ele achava que não era capaz de se virar sozinha? Tsc,tsc., ponto negativo.

- Pois lance o seu desafio. – disse Makoto, erguendo o queixo – Provo agora como eu sei me virar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tá duvidando de novo? – seria melhor ele não querer irritá-la.

- Então tá.

Ele se aproximou, tanto que pôde sentir seu coração bater acelerado e a respiração ir, aos poucos, abandonando seus pulmões. Quis fugir, mostrá-lo que não iria conseguir muita coisa daquela maneira, porém não teve força para escapar. Era como se uma eletricidade diferente percorresse por suas veias, atraísse-a àquele corpo desconhecido, um magnetismo desconhecido. A respiração dele já acariciava a sua face, a proximidade era máxima. As mãos dele desceram para a sua cintura, abarcando-a por completo, e sentiu, embora delicadamente, ele puxando o seu corpo para mais perto, cada vez mais perto. A chegada dos lábios foi em instantes e ela conseguiu ver o quão quente era a boca dele. Parecia que, em algum momento, iria queimar os seus lábios. Se quisesse, poderia ter simplesmente dado continuidade àquele beijo que, até ali, fora inocente. Poderia ter esquentado, ter sentindo a língua dele invadir sua boca por inteiro, mas não quis. Apenas o empurrou e, sorrindo, como se nada houvesse acontecido, disse:

- Não sabia que os chineses eram tão atiradinhos...

Shiryu apenas sorriu.

- Enfim, está tarde, não é muito agradável ficar aqui na rua a essa hora. Então... acho que você não se incomodaria em continuar a andar em direção à minha casa, não é? – mudar de assunto era a sua melhor estratégia.

- Se é assim que você quer...

Riram e voltaram a andar, caminhando agora abraçados. Permaneceram em silêncio o resto do trajeto, não existia motivos para continuar falando. O que mais queriam? Muitas coisas, mas não agora e ali. Quem sabe depois...

- Obrigada por me deixar aqui. – disse Makoto, assim que chegou à sua pequena quitinete.

- Eu disse: iria até à porta de sua casa. Acho que cumpri a minha promessa, não cumpri?

- Sim, cumpriu.

- Mas... – e ele colocou outra vez as mãos na sua cintura – eu posso saber quando poderei vê-la de novo?

- Você sabe onde eu moro e trabalho. Precisa mais?

- Telefone, talvez. É a melhor arma.

- Só se você me der o seu.

Makoto abriu a bolsa, retirou o caderno, abriu-o na última folha e entregou-o a Shiryu, juntamente com uma caneta. Ele a olhou, sorrindo, e, por fim, anotou o número. Depois, arrancou um pedaço da folha e pediu para que ela escrevesse o seu. Após ambos terem trocado telefones, o dragão falou:

- Como eu to dividindo a casa com alguns amigos, dependendo de quem atender, pergunta se eu realmente estou, tá? Para não causar confusão.

- Sei me virar. Até breve.

Ela já encaixava a chave na tranca e abria a porta, quando ele a puxou para si.

- Mas vai ser uma despedida assim? Só um até breve?

O coração disparou outra vez.

- Se quiser mais... Vai ter de correr. – ela falou, pousando o dedo delicadamente no lábio dele. Lógico que queria, mas não iria ceder tão facilmente.

- Então da próxima vez que eu te ver, certo?

- Vamos ver se você vai se sair direitinho... – e, escondendo-se atrás da porta, disse, com um sorriso – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mako Chan.

Fechou a porta com o coração palpitando mais rápido no peito. Uma sensação incontrolável de rir passou por seu corpo, todavia só o fez quando o viu sair do bloco pela janela. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, parecia irreal demais. Primeiro, aquele homem maravilhoso a salvava de um acidente, depois corria atrás dela para saber como estava, cantava-a e ainda roubava-lhe um beijo. Desde quando tirara uma sorte como _aquela_? Caso não fosse tão tarde, provavelmente estaria ligando para a Rei. Tinha de contar a novidade para alguém! Ah, também ligaria para Minako e Ami! Melhor, marcaria um encontro após a faculdade com todas! Talvez Usagi não pudesse ir, vida de casada... Mas não teria problema! Iria se encontrar com as sailors e contar toda a novidade.

Seria difícil dormir. Um vulcão explodia em sua mente. Ah, queria tanto ter aquele ombro forte de novo e cochilar nele...

* * *

_- Luna?_

Luna suspirou. Por Kami-Sama, ainda bem que o contato fora feito!

- Estou aqui, senhora. – respondeu a gatinha, olhando imagem embaçada pela tela do game.

- _Tudo pronto?_

- Ainda não, preciso falar com elas. E por aí?

- _Já iniciei o assunto. Avise-as logo, Luna. Parece ser bem grave o problema._

- Tudo bem, senhora. Em breve, estarei informando às guerreiras.

- _Obrigada, Luna. Creio ter encontrado as pessoas certas para nos ajudar._

- Por nada, senhora.

E o contato foi encerrado. Problemas graves... Não seria fácil.

* * *

Ok., eu admito ter demorado séculos para postar o segundo capítulo, mas tenho motivos por isso (primeiro foi por puro desleixe. Depois porque entrei em época de vestibular, então imaginem como estava a minha vida). De coração, peço que me perdoem pela demora infeliz. Prometo não atrasar tanto como dessa vez.

Em relação à profissão do Shiryu... Juro, não sabia o que colocar. Achei melhor que ele trabalhasse com crianças, creio que levaria jeito... O que vocês pensam? =)

Infelizmente, farei capítulos curtinhos porque estou trabalhando em outros projetos. Mas, sempre que der, estarei aqui para melhor vos atendê-los ^^.

Obrigada pelas doces reviews! Aguardo mais carinhosamente :)

Grande beijo!

Tenten Kino


End file.
